New Beginnings
Many generations after ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and WindClan are long gone, SkyClan, WaterClan, DarkClan, and AirClan now rule the forest in new territory. This story follows my role playing characters: Shimmerpool, Firestorm, Lionclaw, Tigerstripe, and Jayflight on how they came to the forest. Also how they grow up. This is the first book of the series I made. Editing tested by noone Chapter 1 The wind stirred the grass and ferns. The sun shone high in the sky. In the forest was a kit. The little tabby kit walked quietly through the ferns. She spotted a mouse scuffling at the base of a tree. Millie at once bunched her muscles. This is easy prey, she decided. She began to creep up on the mouse when a ring echoed through the forest. Millie recognized the sound at once. This was the bell on her collar! Please, no! But the mouse didn't hear her silent prayer. It ears twitched and it looked up at the noise. The mouse began to run towards the roots of the tree. Millie strained to catch it. Her paws outstretched, she pounced. She landed with a thud, her bell ringing loudly. The mouse had escaped her grasp. Millie sat up and tugged at the collar around her neck. If only it was gone she could have caught the mouse. She tugged harder, but it was no use. The bell echoed in the forest. She muttered under her breath. Then she heard a scraping noise. The scraping was louder than the sounds of the forest. She wondered where it was coming from. Millie began to run, but couldn't find the source. It got even louder. It scared her and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again she had to close them again. The reason she had closed her eyes was to savor the moment of being in the forest. It had all been a dream. She was now in her bed in the kitchen in her home. She blinked at the light filtering through the window. Then the scraping noise came again. Millie's fur bristled. It had followed her from her dreams. Then she looked at the window. The light was no longer blinding. At it stood another kit, a ginger kit whose fur shone like fire in the sunlight. It pressed its paws against the window and stared in. Millie's curiosity grew. Who was this kit? She got up and headed towards the window. She stood below it ready to jump up to it when her owners stood over her. They closed the blinds in front of her. She could no longer see the kit. Millie suppressed a whimper. She had wanted to see the kit. Her owners stroked her fur and said a few words to her that she somewhat understood. "Good" and "kitty" was the only ones she recognized. They filled her dish with food and then left. Millie padded over towards it. She ate a small bit of the unflavored food, then the metallic tasting water. She held in her feeling of disgust. She really wanted a mouse at this moment. Millie went over to the door flap and pushed her way out. The bluebirds were singing. Millie took no notice. She padded to the side of the house, hoping to see the strange kitten, but it wasn't there. She then jumped up to the fence towering over her garden. She took in the scents and looked into the garden beside her. The gray kitten that lived next door was staring at a couple of blue jays, not noticing the world around her. "If you keep watching them, you might become one," Millie meowed to the kit below her. The kit looked up at her. She smiled at Millie and jumped next to her on the fence. She licked a paw and drew it over her ear. "I'm only fascinated by them," she said finally. "Hi, I'm Princess. You're...?" "I'm Millie." "Nice to meet you,” she smiled. “I admire blue jays. How do they fly? What keeps them in midair? Haven't you wondered before?" "I have. I mostly wonder about the forest." "I've seen you look at the forest. I think it would be nice to live there. You know, we have a lot in common. Why haven't we talked before?" “I don't know. Have you seen a ginger kit around?" "No, but I have seen this golden kit. Let’s go out into the forest together." "You read my thoughts exactly." The two kits leaped from the fence onto the ground below them. They now stood at the edge of the forest. At once they ran into the grass. The grass tickled their fur. This seemed just like her dream. Millie began to look for a mouse when a scent wafted toward her. Her eyes grew wide with alarm. She stared into the branches of the tree and saw eyes glowing back at her. They blinked then disappeared. Millie's fur bristled. A kit jumped down from the lower branches. His jaws gaped in a yawn. His green eyes seemed to pierce Millie's fur. Princess was now at Millie's side. They would stand through this together. The brown tabby kit licked his paw and wiped his face. Just then a golden kit appeared from a bush. Princess tensed. "That's the same kit I saw,” she whispered. Millie didn't take her eyes off the kits. Something about them kept her attention on them, watching their every movement. The amber eyes of the golden kit flickered from both of the gray kits. The kit then purred with amusement. His tailed twitched. "It seems we have visitors!" he said to the brown kit. "Yes, Oliver. I wonder why she-kits would wander out here," he said. His green gaze stayed on Princess. "She-cats like you shouldn’t be out here with toms like us." "How about we teach them a lesson about not wondering into the forest, Tito?" "Yes, let's." "You don't scare us!" said Millie. Her voice began to rise. "With that bell you'll have a tough time," Oliver spat. He then lunged himself at Princess. Princess was caught off guard and the two rolled into the undergrowth. The only sounds to be heard was the hissing and spitting of the two battling cats. Millie's eyes stayed at the spot her friend had disappeared. At once Tito threw himself at her. Millie scratched at once at the attacker. She never knew she had this strength. He let out a small yelp, but continued to attack. Tito clawed and stayed on her back. Her eyes grew wide. Millie began to panic. She couldn't throw her attacker off. Tito’s grip was strong. He began to scratch her back. The scratches stung and an idea hit Millie's head. She rolled onto her back, Tito beneath her. Now he was trapped and couldn't get up. His grip loosened and Millie turned on him. She stood over him with a menacing glare. The brown kit glared back and swiped a paw at her. He missed by a whisker-length. Millie then swiped back, and her attack landed. The two rolled over into the undergrowth. It was thick, but she kept sight of her enemy. Millie spun around and pounced onto Tito. He landed hard and struggled to break free. He finally gave up. Millie's eyes glowed with triumph. She moved to let Tito stand and catch his breath. He stumbled once or twice, but was fine. The scratches he bore weren't deep. His eyes glowed with deep respect. He dipped his head at the she-kit. He was breathing hard from their tussle. He licked a forepaw and swiped it over his ear. His gaze rested over the undergrowth. Finally he spoke. "Nice moves for a she-cat, “he said. "Oliver wasn't right about you, that's for sure." "But he may be right about Princess!" said Millie. She got to her paws and raced into the undergrowth. Tito came beside her. His eyes glowed with adventure. He led the way through the thick grass. Millie followed, her ears pricked. She soon heard Princess' hiss. The two bounded towards the sound. In front of them, the two kits circled each other. Princess' and Oliver's gazes were locked with each other. They both raised a paw, bracing to swipe at the other. Tito let out a mew that got Oliver's attention. While he was distracted Princess threw herself at him. The golden kit let out a startled mew. They rolled over in their tussle. Tito jumped into the fight and pulled Princess off of him. Princess let out a growl, throwing blind swipes at Tito. He let go of her scruff. "I can fight my own battles, Millie!" she hissed. She looked around to see Millie walk to her side. "Wait a minute. If you didn't-" "So Millie is your name." Tito said. "Hi Princess, I'm Tito." "How do you know my name? Millie?" "Enough!" Oliver said. "Come on Tito. I think we're going to be late." "But-" "Tito!!" "I must say, I thought you two had this fight." A black tom appeared from the shadows. His green gaze flickered over both of the toms. They crouched low to the ground under his stare, shivering with fear. "How do you expect to be accepted? Meet back here a day from now. Good day." He then mysteriously disappeared back into the shadows. Princess and Millie exchanged glances. Tito's tail drooped and he began to pad away. Oliver let out a growl. "Who was that?" said Millie. "That was our one way ticket out of this dump." Oliver sighed. "He's a wildcat. He lives out here in the forest with bunch of other cats. Tito and I are having assessments. If we pass them we can join them. We wonder what it would be like to live in the forest." "So do we," "So you know how it feels." "Pretty much. Have you guys, by any chance, seen a ginger kit?" "No." "My cousin is ginger, “said Tito. "He lives somewhere around here…." "Really," "Yup, what color were his eyes?" "The thing is I don't know if it’s a boy or girl. Also I don't know the eye color." "Pity, if they were blue it might have been him. He tends to roam. I sure haven't seen him in a while." A raindrop then landed at their paws. Oliver shook his paws as the rain landed on them. Quickly it turned into a downpour. The four cats ran separate ways towards home. Millie ran as slowly as her paws could carry her. She loved the water, but her owners hated her being wet. At the thought of that she picked up speed. Being wet with her owners meant trouble. Her fence came into view and she made it with a single leap. She then leaped down and went into the house. She was panting as she entered. The house was warm which made her fur dry quickly. Her food bowl was filled with more food. Her stomach growled with hunger. She was so hungry she gulped it down, then the water. Millie then went to her bed and curled up for the night. The day had been exciting than any other. She had new friends, explored the forest, and had a fight. She waited for sleep to overcome her. It finally did and she once again dreamed of the forest. Chapter 2 Millie awoke to the rainy morning. Her tail drooped. She had really wanted to visit the forest and her friends. A meow came from the door. Her owners heard it and opened the door. At the door stood a drenched kitten, its fur sodden by the rain. Millie's owners picked up the kit and took it to the counter. They then dried it off, along brought a bed for it. Millie stared up at the kit. It was a ginger tom with blue eyes. Millie gasped. Could this, be Tito's cousin? Was this the mysterious kitten she seen? His fur was now fluffed up from being dried. The humans then left the room. Millie then caught his eye. The two stared at each other for a moment. He then jumped down beside her. Millie's heart began to beat fast. "Hi," he said. "Hi," "It’s nice to finally meet you at last." "You are that kit!" "Yeah...Millie isn't it?" Millie seemed shocked. "Y- Yes!!" "I know what you’re thinking. I have been watching that's all." "What's your name?" "I've had no name. I had too many to count.” “Too many names,” Millie seemed interested. “How could you have too many names?” “I’ve lived in many places in my life.” “Your only 9 moons old,” The kits eyes flashed. “How do you know, the words of the Clans?” “I hear it in my dreams.” Millie said puzzled. “Why do you ask?” “Because they only chose the best of the best,” His eyes blazed and he jumped up to the window ceil. He stared out the window. “I wish I could join them. If only…” Millie stared up at him. Never had she seen one cat studied on the outside world. “If you don’t live with a family why do you not go and join them?” “Because-” he broke off as the humans entered the room. They stroked each cat’s fur and clipped a collar to the ginger kit. It was blue with a bell. Millie blinked, how many of these could her owners have? She then let out a meow. The humans then said a word, a name that both cats understood. “Rusty!” they heard. Rusty purred. He now had another name and family. The humans then left. Rusty jumped down beside her. “Rusty…I like that.” He said. “Not too complicated, not to simple. Just like yours.” “Thanks,” “So you’re a tabby? Pure?” “Silver tabby, no I don’t think so; you?” “Orange tabby; not pure and proud of it,” He looked at her for a moment.”Stunning blue eyes I might add.” Millie did her best not to blush. She thanked her owners for entering the room. They added another food and water bowl for Rusty. Then they filled them with the same amount. The two tabbies watched from where they sat. It was beginning to become dark outside. The day had past mostly while Millie was sleeping. Her owners soon played with both kittens until their parents made them go to bed. They each said goodnight to the kittens and turned the kitchen light off. Now the only light was the light filtering in from the window. Thanks to the moon, there was still enough light to see around the kitchen in the dark. Millie settled herself in her bed. Rusty, however, paced. “What’s wrong?” “I can’t sleep.” He said, still pacing. “I guess I have to get use to living here. I might not be here in the morning though.” Fear shot through Millie’s fur. “Why not!?!” He shrugged. “Don’t worry Millie. This is a nice place and all, but living in a home isn’t my type. I rather be wild and free,” He looked at her. “Wouldn’t you? I notice you on the fence. You share my same dream. Don’t you? So do the other cats around here. We could go together.” Millie looked puzzled. She thought about this long and hard. It was true she thought about leaving the soft, protected life. Of course she dreamed and wondered about it. They did share the same dream. Also her newest friend Princess shared this dream too. So did Tito and Oliver as well. They were even trying to pass a test to get into the forest. Would this mean she would have to them too? Millie then thought about her family. They would be sad about her leaving them. Not just her, but Rusty as well. “Millie?” Millie shook her head. “I’m sorry Rusty but I have to think about it.” Rusty eyes clouded with disappointment. “Alright then,” He pressed his nose to her fur. “I’ll wait for you. When you start your testing I’ll be there. You can count on that. I’ll be there for my family too.” Millie felt flattered. She had won Rusty’s friendship. Did I win more than that? She knew she hadn’t. She blinked sympathetically and twined her tail with her new friend. “I hope we see each other again.” He licked her ear with a response. “I know we will. You might not remember me, but I’ll remember you, by your soft blue eyes. I’m leaving in the morning. So I’m gonna get some rest. I might slip out, so I won’t get caught.” He then curled up in his bed. Tucking his nose under his tail he fell asleep. Millie didn’t say anything. She then got back into her bed. Her mind swam with thoughts. She closed her eyes remembering Rusty’s scent for the last time. She thought about his words. Would they really meet again? Millie knew they would. She waited as sleep finally came over her. Millie awoke to find no Rusty beside her. She touched his bedding with a paw. Cold as ice just as she thought it would be. Her owners were in the other room. Clearly they had noticed his disappearance. Millie went into the room to give her morning greeting. They stroked her fur, but for once it felt odd. She felt as if she was out of place. She went to her food bowl. The food tasted plain as ever and the water even more metallic. Had Rusty’s words got to her head? Chapter 3 A month had passed by and Millie had been meeting up with her friends. Tito and Oliver had held off with their testing to catch up with their new friends. Now they met up every day to play at the edge of the forest. The four were now closes friends. Millie never knew Tito lived just two houses down and Oliver and Princess lived next door. Now the time had come for her friends to take their test. This could well be the day to say goodbye. Millie bounded outside and climbed onto to Princess’ fence. She called for her and waited. The gray kitten came out in a flash. She seemed to be in deep thought as she made her way to Millie. She jumped to the fence and let out a sigh. Her blue eyes were clouded with many emotions. “Hi Millie,” she began. “I’ve been thinking.” “Really, so have I.” “I was thinking of joining Tito and Oliver with the test.” Millie gasped. “Is something wrong with that?” “Not at all, it’s just I been thinking that too.” “Well we should at least let them know.” “Let us know what?” Oliver was now on his fence. He had only heard the last part. He tilted his head sideways, his amber eyes blazing. “Oliver,” Princess gasped. She muttered under her breath. “What are you doing here?” “Getting ready to leave, that’s what. Tito is supposed to be here soon. Let’s go in the forest and wait. You can tell us there.” He jumped down and waited. The she-cats followed him without hesitation. As they landed Tito came bounding up towards them. He panted as he stopped. He turned his head towards the forest and they headed into it. They found the hollow log were they always met. Then they settled themselves to wait for Shadowpelt. He was the black cat Millie had seen in the forest those moons ago. She was no longer frightened of him. “So what did you want to tell us?” Oliver questioned. “Well,” Millie began. “We want to come with you to the forest.” “Really, you do understand the life you’d be giving up. The shelter, family,-” “We understand. Please let us test with you. We helped you practice for this day.” “Of course,” Tito said without hesitation. Oliver gave him a stern look. “Come on Oliver. You know we couldn’t be prepared for this if it hadn’t been for them. They could at least join us.” “I guess. But Shadowpelt will have to decide about this. You hear me?” “I have to decide what?” The tom jumped over the log in a graceful leap. “We want to come with you Shadowpelt.” Millie said quickly. “All of us.” “This is a hard decision. Are you sure you’re up for this?” “Yes!” they said in unison. “Very well,” Shadowpelt turned around. He looked over his shoulder once then bounded off. The four cats were stunned. They quickly recoil and sped off after him. Oliver took the lead and the others followed. Shadowpelt came into sight and kept running. He jumped over a large puddle without hesitation. Oliver skidded to a halt. Tito nudged him. “We have to keep going.” Tito growled. “I hate water!” “Kits!” Millie hissed and ran through the puddle without hesitation. She shook the water from her paws and kept running. The others crossed and were together again. Now she led the group and soon caught sight of Shadowpelt. She picked up speed and yowled a greeting to him. He took no notice and kept running. Feeling mad at this, Oliver ran ahead of the group. Shadowpelt then turned around and watched the approaching group. “Attack me!” he growled. “What?” Millie asked puzzled. “You heard me, ATTACK!!!” Oliver took no hesitation at this. He threw himself at the black cat, claws unsheathed. Millie and Princess hesitated. Tito then threw himself at the tom as well. The two clawed at the tom as hard as they could. Shadowpelt threw Tito off quickly. He landed beside Princess, on his feet. Princess took this chance to attack. She then threw herself in the tussle. Millie followed suit, and Tito jumped back in it as well. Now all four of them attacked him; Shadowpelt then unsheathed his claws. He swiped a paw towards Oliver, but he dodged it swiftly. Letting out a growl of frustration he went for the slower Tito. Millie caught sight of this and bowled Shadowpelt over. Shadowpelt barred his teeth at this. Millie didn’t back down. She then reared up on her hind legs, her paws thrashing about. She then came down on top of his shoulders. Oliver helped her hold him down. Princess and Tito began to circle him. Shadowpelt looked at the four cats. He blinked. Then he surrendered. “You fought well. All of you,” he said. “I must say you are ready. Follow me and stay close.” The four followed him. Shadowpelt lead them to a ledge they could look over. He stopped close to the edge. Many scents drifted towards the cats. Tito began to head towards the edge. Shadowpelt jumped in front of him. “This is as far as you will go.” He said. “Look from here and take in the scents of SkyClan.” “SkyClan,” they echoed. “Come,” The ground went to a slope and they headed down. They then came to an opening where bramble thorns were. Shadowpelt lead the way down the ravine. Jumping from rock to rock, the others followed. A tunnel in the undergrowth opened and they headed through it. The next thing they saw was a stone hollow. They were surrounded by stone on all sides except one. The other side was another slope that led to the forest. The undergrowth was thicker there. Cats were walking about in the clearing but stopped at the scent of new comers. They gave each other glances and muttered between each other. Shadowpelt headed for a spot were rocks that seemed to go up like steeps up to a ledge. On top of the ledge was an opening in the hollow. Another black tom appeared from there. His amber gaze rested on the newcomers. He then leaped down from the ledge. The others stared in amazement. “Well,” he said to Shadowpelt. “How did they do? Chapter 4 “Good,” Shadowpelt said. “I never thought kittypets could do so well.” “Welcome. I am Ashstar, leader of SkyClan.” “Leader,” Oliver said. “Why are you leader?” “Never question your leader!” “My leader,” he said. “Why can’t I be leader?” “Because,” Ashstar spat. “You are still known as a kittypet! Besides, I still have lives left to go.” “Lives, how many?” “A wise leader never tells how many lives they have to a stranger,” “Well, I’m Oliver. This is Tito, Millie, and Princess. See, now were not strangers.” Ashstar let out a purr. “I shall have my assessment for them later. The naming ceremony will be near sunset. Ah, Oakwood, how nice of you to join us,” A light brown tom had walked up to the group. His eyes were a deep green and full of wisdom. He looked down on the group of eager kittypets. “The pleasure is all mine,” he said. “So are you taking them out to the forest, Shadowpelt?” “Of course,” “Well maybe Cometwhisker should join you with the other one. Cometwhisker!” A white tomcat looked up from where he was lying in the sun. He looked up as his name was called. Oakwood flicked his tail toward the young warrior. He let out a yawn and stretched. Then he ran up to the group. “Greetings everyone!” he said. “Yes Oakwood?” “How about you take that other kittypet out with Shadowpelt? Take another warrior with you.” “Who died and made you deputy?” Shadowpelt spat. “How about Snowstorm? She hasn’t had an apprentice lately.” He said completely ignoring the comment. “That would be a good idea.” Cometwhisker bounded over to the warriors den. He called inside of it then went to the holly bush. The branches quivered and a ginger tom appeared. He was about the Oliver’s and Princess’ age. He then followed Cometwhisker over to the group. A white she-cat soon bounded from the warriors den. “Alright…” Shadowpelt said. “Everyone follow me.” He then ran out towards the ravine. The group followed behind him. Snowstorm stayed close to his side. Cometwhisker dropped back to the group. Millie never done so much running before. Panting, she picked up speed. The mysterious ginger kit looked over his shoulder. He then dropped back beside Tito. The two began to chat as they ran ahead. A glimmer of excitement sparkled in both of their eyes. They then bounded ahead and leaped over the tree in the way. Millie watched as they both bunched their muscles and released in the same rhythm. Never before had she seen two cats move in sync. Millie then leaped over the log moments later. She landed on spongy green stuff that felt soft on her paws, Princess walked in it uncomfortably. Oliver shook some from his fur. “Wahoo!” the ginger kit yowled as he landed in the sand. His paws slipped from under him and he landed with a thud. Tito let out a marrow of laughter. He then began to roll in the sand. “Ok, what is this stuff?” Princess complained. She shook her fur as traces of it came off. “It's call moss,” Cometwhisker said. “We use it for bedding and carrying water.” “Bedding, it does feel nice and comfy.” “Yes it is. Your friends there,” he flicked his tail towards Tito and the ginger kitten. “They are playing in-“ “Sand,” “Yes, quick learner.” “Enough, Cometwhisker,” Shadowpelt said. “Let’s see what you taught Oscar.” “Don’t use that name!” Oscar spat in disgust. “I hate it.” “Now, now,” Cometwhisker said. “Show them your hunting crouch.” “Ok,” The kit dropped into the crouch at once. He moved across the sand baron ground. The others watched in admiration. Shadowpelt shook his head disapprovingly. Snowstorm’s tail tip twitched as she watched. Oscar looked up half expecting he was being followed. “Enough,” Shadowpelt said. “He has balance but his rump is far too high in the air.” “Well he is still learning,” Snowstorm said her blue gaze resting on her son. “Cometwhisker you do know you won’t get to keep him if Ashstar accepts him?” “I do,” “Well let’s see if the rest of you can copy him.” “I’m not so sure,” Millie said. “Just try.” They all dropped into the crouch and copied Oscar. “Good I guess. Now how about some combat practice? Oscar, Tito, you two now. Princess and Oliver you two together, Millie you battle Oscar when their done.” “Ok,” they said in unison. Millie watched as Tito and Oscar began to circle each other. They both locked eyes. Finally both struck at once. Tito dashed forward thrusting his paws at Oscar’, but Oscar dodged it quickly. Oscar swiped a paw at his ears making Tito flinch. With him flinching, Oscar jumped onto his back taking him down. Tito squirmed underneath him and surrendered. “You’re too easy,” Oscar purred. “Ok Millie let me see what you got.” “Ok,” Millie said and rushed towards Oscar. Her eyes aimed for his shoulder but in her mind aiming for his paws. Seeing Tito trying to do the same thing gave her an idea. Oscar caught her eye and began to move so he wouldn’t be hit in the shoulders. However, when he moved he stumbled into Millie’s trap and tripped over her paws. He looked up and shook his fur. He then plunged himself onto her back. Millie let out a gasp. He was now tugging at the collar around her neck. Millie struggled to break free of the terrible grip. He tugged harder and she began to lose air. Millie thought fast and struggled forward and he tugged back. The collar ripped off her neck. Oscar tumbled over with the collar in his mouth. Millie looked back at him in amazement. He looked back stunned. Spitting out the collar, he swiped a paw at her. Millie dunked the attack and let out a hiss. Oscar smiled at her spunk and continued one after another. Millie dodged the other ones quickly. His blue eyes glowed with defiance and fluffed up his tail twice its size. Millie copied this and hissed. This was going to be a long session. The practice session continued, but ended not to long before sun high. Shadowpelt called the session to a close and they headed back to camp. The run back seemed easier to Millie this round. She ran at a steady speed. Not long Oscar caught up with her. They both ran at the same speed, matched stride. Tito ran behind them just a few tail lengths away while Oliver and Princess ran ahead. “Mind if I join ya?” he asked. “I guess not.” She replied. “Stunning blue eyes,” “Yeah I hear that a lot.” He looked shocked for a moment but quickly recovered. “Well they are.” He hesitated and gave Tito a look. Tito shrugged. “So Millie’s the name?” “Yea and you are Oscar?” “I don’t really like the name though. I really like the name Rusty.” “Rusty?” “Yup,” “Wait a second. Rusty?” “How about a race cuz?” Tito asked. “Naw maybe later,” “Wait. Tito? Cousin? Ginger cat? Blue eyes…Rusty!?!” Chapter 5 “The one and only,” Rusty purred, whiskers quivered with excitement. Millie let out a purr. “I haven’t seen you in moons.” “Same to you; see, Tito, I told you she would figure out.” “Well-”he stopped as the three leaped over the tree. “I guess I was wrong. Now can we have that race?” “All three of us can. Ready set go!” The three raced ahead. Soon the entire group joined in the race. Birds sang away as they ran along. Princess stopped running to look in the trees. Looking around she spotted a blue jay. “Look!” she exclaimed. “It’s a blue jay. Aren’t they wonderful?” “Yeah well keep up before you become one.” Oliver teased. “The quicker we get back the bet- water!” “Honestly Oliver,” Millie said. “Are you that afraid? Hey what’s that thing shimmering there?” “I’m not sure,” Oscar said. “But the warmth of the sun sure feels like a fire warming my pelt.” “You have a big spirit that burns like fire,” Tito said. “Yeah well you have an appetite like a tiger, in a good way.” “I love the way whatever it is shimmers. It’s so pretty.” Millie said. Shadowpelt listened to each of their comments to one another. He then let out a yowl letting them know to follow. The group began to follow without hesitation. They soon entered the clearing. Panting, with exhaustion they looked around. Other cats had arrived out of their dens. Ashstar stood on top of the ledge at the top. Looking around at the cats he raised his tail for silence. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge.” His yowl echoed in the clearing. The rest of the cats entered. Millie and the returning cats licked their ruffled fur and joined them. “Come forth our new arrivals. Don’t be shy. Everyone of SkyClan, I would like you to meet our newest members of the clan. All five of you step forward at once.” The five cats stepped towards the front of the crowd below the Highledge. Ashstar leaped down beside them. “Welcome,” the other cats called. “Now,” Ashstar said. “I know give you your apprentice names. Line up from oldest to youngest.” “That’s me first!” Oliver said happily. “And me last,” Millie sighed. They stood in order from Oliver to Princess to Oscar to Tito to Millie. Ashstar walked towards Oscar first. “I call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these cats as we welcome them to our Clan. They now stand before you nameless.” They each began to quiver with excitement. The nameless five shifted from paw to paw waiting for their new names. “From this moment own,” Ashstar put his tail on the once Oliver. “You shall be known as Lionpaw.” “Lionpaw,” Lionpaw echoed. “You shall be known as Firepaw,” “I like it!” Firepaw exclaimed. “You shall be known as Jaypaw.” “Just like the bird,” Jaypaw said. “You shall be known as-” “Not something stupid not something stupid,” He muttered. “Tigerpaw,” “Tigerpaw?” he whispered. “I’m Tigerpaw!” he yelled louder. “Last but not least, you shall be known as Shimmerpaw.” “Shimmerpaw,” She said. Her eyes blazed with excitement. “Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, and Shimmerpaw, we, SkyClan, welcome you!” The cats in the Clan echoed their names in a chant. Ashstar waited for silence. “Now I shall assign you each a mentor. Lionpaw your mentor shall be Liontail.” A ginger tom walked forward. He was a spinning image of Lionpaw, but older. He looked down on him nervously. Lionpaw blinked up at him, quivering with excitement. “Liontail you were brought up well by Spiceflecks. I’d be grateful if you’d pass on the knowledge you’d received.” “I’d love to,” Liontail said. He then touched noses with Lionpaw. “Lion and lion together is a wonderful thing.” “Jaypaw your mentor shall be…...Poppytail.” A golden brown she-cat walked forward and touched noses. “You are an experience cat, Poppytail. I trust you with her. Now for Firepaw, you shall be mentored by Cometwhisker still.” Cometwhisker’s tail lifted in the air in surprise. Shadowpelt grunted and moved out of the way to let him pass. Cometwhisker touched noses with him and backed away. “Tigerpaw your mentor shall be Marshpatch.” A thick heavy set tom padded forward. His brown matted fur with blacks spot was smooth and silk. “Hello there mite,” he said and touched noses with Tigerpaw. “Now Shimmerpaw, your mentor shall be Pebbleheart. Pebbleheart you have had two mentors in the past. I encourage you to pass on all the knowledge you learned from both of them to this apprentice.” The tortoise shell she-cat walked towards Shimmerpaw. The two touched noses and walked into the crowd. The crowd of cats began to chant the names of the group. “Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Shimmerpaw,” they called out and repeated. Sorry about the long chapters. More shall come soon. --Shim 03:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC)